


pwease, demwon-senpai... gwive me mai oxygwen!!

by orphan_account



Series: The Plant Cult Dorms [4]
Category: Plant Cult
Genre: :), Gen, Plant Cult - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Together, the words of this fic are around 19.68 inches tall if stacked on each other. That's shorter than Jojo Siwa by 48.82 inches.please request oxygen from Travis Inc





	pwease, demwon-senpai... gwive me mai oxygwen!!

[All was quiet in the dorm common room. Only the click-clacking of keyboards could be heard, as well as a few flipping of pages. Classes were canceled today, for it was a holiday of horseradish. (No it isn’t, says the reader. Too bad, the author decides everything. Perish.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[ The wind rustled the leaves outside.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[Suddenly, Travis spoke up. “Would anyone like some oxygen?”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“...what?” Calla asked, bewildered.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“I am politely asking people whether or not they require oxygen.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“Understandable, have a nice day.” Calla continued reading her book.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

  
[ Ace, on the other hand, looked up from his phone and stared at Travis, considering. The last time he bought something, it was PlanetBucks… the accursed PlanetBucks. No, oxygen can’t be decaf, right? There was no way his good buddy chum amigo pal friend Travis would sell decaf oxygen (there was no way Travis could sell oxygen too but Ace decided to ignore that fact), so should he buy it? No, because he shouldn’t buy oxygen from Travis-es. That’s what his good friend Sivart said when selling helium.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[But his mouth opened and words jumped out without his permission. “I require oxygen,” he said. But oh well, oxygen couldn’t harm anyone, right? This was ok. “Not too much oxygen,” he hastily added on, when Travis turned his intense oxygen-infused gaze onto him. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“Understood.” Travis gestured to a bunch of ~~nothing~~ oxygen. “Here is your oxygen. May you please sign this paper form to confirm your purchase? Thank you for using Oxygen Inc for all your oxygen-ing needs. Hotel? Oxygen. 15 minutes can save you 15% on oxygen insurance. Now, that’s a lot of damage. Taste the rainbow oxygen. Just do it. Have some oxygen, you’re not you when you’re oxygen deprived-”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“I don’t need no oxygen,” Vera stated triumphantly on the other side of the room.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“Yes, you do,” Ace said, closing his eyes and relaxing in all the oxygen he got. He inhaled. Then exhaled. Then inhaled. Then exhaled. “Mmm, oxygen...”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“Nah,” Vera said, somehow not inhaling or exhaling at all but not turning purple either.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“If you change your mind, you know where to find me…” Travis whispered sinisterly, fading out of the room.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“Yes you do need oxygen, otherwise your brain wouldn’t function.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“Bold of you to assume that my brain functions anyway,” Vera cackled. “I checked, I have a defective brain.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“Would you… like some… good quality Travis Oxygen?” Travis came back (without anyone noticing, how did he do that?) and chirped out another shameless advertising statement.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“Yeet skeet, give me oxygen before I screeEEEE,” Ace shouted, pumping his fist in the air and jumping up like they did in High School Musical. People swooned. "Troy!" One person yelled. "Wrong story, shush," another said. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“Thank you for your cooperation, please stand closer to receive your oxygen.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[Ace nyoomed towards Travis, his phone lying forgotten on the coffee table. “Owo.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“I don’t trust your oxygen, and I will make my own oxygen, thank you very much,” Plants said as the mighty CEO of the Plantsandpaints Gotanta Inc. They fixed their eyes on the camera no one can see and smiled ominously, a sparkle shining in the background. “Don’t forget to buy the Decaf Plants Drink…”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“Plants are ineffective and very inefficient at making oxygen, I suggest you not waste your time. You should buy Travis Oxygen instead. Please move closer.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[A chill went down Ace’s spine at the oxygen-y eyes that were fixed upon him. “Uh…” Seriously regretting the decision, he said, “...nevermind, no.” Then backed up with all the speed of Iida Tenya sprinting on a track playing Running in the 90’s on Swotify.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“My oxygen is great, excuse you!” Plants called from the couch.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“I don't think you understand, sir... I said, please come closer.. to receive your oxygen..” Travis smiled. Hellfire both burned and didn’t burn in the background.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“Eh… no thanks…”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[Travis’s face fell. “I suppose they do not require oxygen from me... which makes me obsolete,” he sniffled. “Master doesn't like things that are obsolete, he only throws those things away. He needs useful people and I, sadly cannot fill that role… thank you for your time, I will be taking my leave…”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“Travis, no,” Yam said, looking up from her book. “You aren’t obsolete. I like gotanta oxygen the best, but your oxygen is good too, Travis.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[Travis rubbed his eyes, wiping away tears. “Sadly that is not true, i am not needed... and master doesn't like people that are useless... s-so i get discarded..”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“Aight, oof, who is your master? I would like to have a _word_ with them!”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[Travis opens his mouth to talk, but suddenly glitches out of that plane of reality. A figure clad in black and green takes his place.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“Who summoned me?” They rasped out.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“Come here, asshole,” Ace shouted, and brandished a bottle of holy orange juice at them. “ _Begone, THOT!”_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“Oh my my, what rude language, has than worthless piece of junk been an influence on the people around here?” The demon cackled, spreading their arms out in a t-pose position.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[However, this was no ordinary t-pose position. The arms kept stretching… and stretching… and stretching… Then it began glowing orange… then the demon’s eyes burned a bright bright hot pink, and a strange thing began to play in the background…](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you… never gonna-”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[A tear fell out of Firefly’s eyes. “What the actual _hell_ ,” she whispered. “Not this again.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)  
[ “Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you…”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[The demon’s face stretched out into what appeared to be a smirk. “You mortals think you can defeat _me?!_ ” They screeched. “I have the power of _god and_ _anime_ _rickrolling_ on my side! BwAHAHAHAHA!!” In a flash of bright Jojo-Siwa-infused light, their hands went to a Dragonball Z position, and they readied for a Kamehameha. “You know what they say in French, adios and sayounara, you _losers_!”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[ Yam frowned, radiating mom vibes. “That’s not very nice of you, demon.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“I- sorry, mothe- I mean, Yam, I’ll try again.” The demon cleared their throat. “Adios and sayounara, you, uh, wonderful human beings!” They cackled again. “Goodbye!” A beam of bright light shot out of their hands and everyone in the room was blinded for a moment.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[But when they all opened their eyes again, nothing happened. The demon stood there awkwardly.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“...what?” They mumbled, taking out a “How to Curse People 101” book from their pocket. “I think I did it correctly… t-pose like you've never done before… play Never Gonna Give You Up in the background ominously and make Firefly regret joining the dorms--” Firefly yammed a large horseradish at the demon at this “--and use that Kamehameha from DBZ while praying to our stronk queen Jojo… no, I've got everything down, what happened?”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[Ace came out of the giant-cardboard-carton-of-milk house he had constructed right then and there. “Twas me, Ace ‘Acyber’ of Spades, the being that will defeat you!” He roared, lobbing a shower of cards towards them.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“NO U,” the demon nya-ed, and t-posed again, the cards bouncing off of their shiny red shoes. “Johnny Johnny,” they started to chant. “Yes papa! Eating sugar, no papa! Telling lies, no papa! Open your mouth- bEGONE, THOT!!”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=slqZT6EgGVc)

[“FUCK YOU!” Ace shouted. “True intellectuals watch Rick and Morty, not Johnny Johnny-”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=slqZT6EgGVc)  
[“FUCK YOU!”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=slqZT6EgGVc>%20%E2%80%9CNO%20U!%20MY%20JOHNNY%20JOHNNY%20WILL%20BE%20FOREVER%20#1!%E2%80%9D</a>%0A</p>%0A%0A<p>%0A%20%20<a%20href=)

[“NO U!”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“FUCK YOU!”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“NO U!”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[Everyone in the room sighed as the two continued shouting back and forth.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“What the hell is going on?” Asked Cran.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“I don’t know…” Firefly said. “I never know.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“Oof, mood,” the entire room chorused.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“Never… huh,” Calla pondered. “Never as in… _never gonna give you up, never gonna let you d-”_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[She fell over and started sleeping. “ _Sniped,_ ” Cyrus said, a tear rolling down her cheek. “F to pay respects.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“F”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“F”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“F”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“I guess I have to honor her wishes now,” she said, pulling a giant boombox out of her pocket (?).](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[_“NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP!”_ The boombox spat out suddenly. A beam of light illuminated it. “ _NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN!”_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“Never gonna run around and desert you,” Yam continued.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“ _NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY! NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE!”_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“I’m already crying,” Firefly said. “Look. Tears. It’s a waterfall. Please don’t do this to me, guys-”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“...never gonna tell a lie and hurt you,” the Demon said, pausing in their argument with Ace.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)

[“DEMON-SAN PLEASE NO, THE BETRAYAL-” ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgBPCCG-_dg)


End file.
